


A Glance Of What's To Come For Us

by agustingabe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Post- Bofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustingabe/pseuds/agustingabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Kili was laid before her, his body looking so pale and lifeless, no muscles were moving as his chest barely rose to breathe, she too was left breathless."</p><p>Tauriel heals Kili after the Battle of Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glance Of What's To Come For Us

         The night was young with the afterglow of a battle that left countless dead or wounded. The dwarrows had been the ones to suffer the most, whereas most of their kin from the Blue Mountains had fallen during the battle. The elves, once the battle had ceased, lended as many elves as they could with medical training to the dwarrows and men. Tauriel was one of the few to volunteer her hands to save the lives outside of her kin.  
     Hours went into the healing process with a number of injured, even with her excessive power and training she was giving energy out to others that she physically didn’t have to spare. Stress and worry filled her body as she tried to save the dwarf before her even though she knew he was long from the world already. She didn’t like death, not when it was avoidable and she had the power to prevent it. The dwarf left their world moments later, letting out a nasty groan, his body was soon taken out and placed with his other dead kin. Too many were dying and wounded to properly take care of the dead, it was all going so fast for Tauriel. No time to think and such little time to prepare.  
     When Kili was laid before her, his body looking so pale and lifeless, no muscles were moving as his chest barely rose to breathe, she too was left breathless. The time that was once slipping through her touch was now miles away from her. She towered her body over his, which wasn’t very hard, and softly traced her hand over his right cheek. Her other hand lowered to his chest to gently feel the gash received on his body. “Tauriel,” Kili let out a sickening voice, one that did not belong to him, it was more hoarse with little emotion placed in volume. Tauriel would have suspect he traded his voice with his stubborn uncle. “Yes Kili, it is I.” She cooed with a more gentle tongue, both of her hands now preparing to heal the major injury on his chest.  
      She wanted to say more, but dread kept seeping its way into her blood, running it cold. Her hands could feel the ever growing presence of death as she became more aware of her surroundings and Kili’s cries. Tauriel, as she controlled the bleeding, became more angry at Kili as much as she feared for his life. The weeds soon did their job as they healed the multiple infections in the cuts on his legs that were once filled with mud and others blood. “You’re reckless,” Tauriel murmured to herself, feeling less anxious as Kili’s lively glow came back slowly to his face. “I already...,” Kili’s voice was soon filled with raspy breathing, “...already told you that I was…reckless.” Kili’s tired and wary eyes moved up to be mirrored by Tauriel’s ever knowing eyes.  
     He raised a shaking hand to her face, which she leaned into and allowed it to pull her down. His cold, rough lips brushed against her soft, rosey ones. They kissed for just a moment then both slowly pushed back, breathing in the same air. “You said your mother called you reckless,” Tauriel finally responded with a slow smile spreading across her face. Kili threaded his fingers between Tauriel’s before saying, “But aren’t mothers always right?” His voice was still harsh on the ears, his body was still cold as it slowly regained heat, but Tauriel was just pleased to have him living and beside her. She hummed in agreement before dropping one last kiss upon his scratched and bruise forehead.  
     “I’m delighted to see you alive Kili,” she whispered as she rose from her towering form and looked over all of his wounds that were now all bandaged. “Please rest now, I will accompany you once you have woken and properly have eaten.” Kili simply nodded and began to relax in his small cot while a warm blanket was draped over him.  
     “Before you go may I ask you of something?” Kili spoke softly, sounding afraid of his own words, or frightened of raising the dead. “Of course.” “Will you stay?” Kili’s soft spoken voice seemed surreal accompanied by his hoarse voice. Tauriel looked bewild, her voice seemingly left her at the question. “If you deny me I shall not be upset, but I would like to know of your intentions.” Kili looked down at his hands then back up to Tauriel, “I can not give you riches like my uncle, or the throne like my brother, or an elven life like Legolas, but what I can give you is my loyalty and devotion.”  
     Kili was still young, still very impulsive, but his kind words were those of a dwarf who knew what he wanted in life. Tauriel knew if she stayed she would not get the full life of a proper elf, or even the honor of her kin, but she too knew what she wanted. And she wanted to stay by Kili as well as he did her.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the Desolation of Smaug and after it was over I started to ship Kili & Tauriel so hard. Like I hope Jackson lets them be a thing for BOFA.


End file.
